A Tale Untold: School, Quidditch and the Two Faced Man
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: With permission from Harry, Hermione decides it's time for the world to know his story. She writes his biographies, with a little aid from other characters of course. Part 1/7 of the A Tale untold series.
1. A Forward By Harry Potter

When reading this it is important for you to realise that all events, conversations and objects used during this biography are completely real and really did happen. Myself, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger lived everything that you are about to read about in this seven part biography of my life. I know that some of this will seem impossible to those who are reading it, but that doesn't mean that it didn't happen- because it really did. My best friend Hermione wrote these books and she was with me every step of the way on our journey through what can only be described as absolute hell. She will be telling these stories from her perspective, along with some input from my other best friend- Ron Weasley. Other people will feature, but not to a large degree.

I have got to give a lot of credit to Hermione Granger for writing these stories down, for I know how difficult these memories are to relive. These are the moments that live so vividly in the memory that we often do not even touch the subjects involved in conversation. As a warning, many if not most of these memories are not happy ones. It must be remembered that we were living in difficult times, a time of war. Happiness did not come along often and when it did, it was often swept away very quickly afterwards.

At the time of writing this biography, I Harry James Potter am eighteen years of age. The war has finished and my life is just beginning to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you are the Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Won.

In truth, my story begins when I was just one year old. Our tale begins on the 31st October 1981 to be exact. To this day, the story is legend. Lord Voldemort was hunting my parents, wishing to kill them and me, their young child. The reason he was hunting them is still largely unknown to the public, but will be revealed later in the stories to come. It is a tale for the ages, that's for sure.

On that fateful night, Voldemort found us- the fidelius charm that was protecting my parents was broken and they were killed. There was to be no fight. My mother was given the option to stand aside and let me die in favour of receiving mercy. She refused, choosing to stand and protect me instead, a decision that moments later led to her death. I will not divulge the reason that Voldemort's curse was unable to kill me, but it rebounded, ripping him from his body. He lived, but was barely alive. It would be thirteen years before he would come back in the flesh, to haunt our lives once more.

I was left with my mother's sister, Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son, Dudley. They hated me, and they hated magic. I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, I had to cook all the food and do all the chores. I never knew anything of magic, or of my parents and my heritage. There are powerful reasons why it was decided I stay there, but that will come along at another time. I went to hell and back over and over again from the day I turned eleven years of age, all the way up until the end of the war.

But I guess now it is time to get our tale started- a tale of heartbreak, triumph, tragedy and much, much more.


	2. A Whisper Of What Is To Be

**Chapter 2  
A Whisper of What is to Be**

" _Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning."_

 _-Chapter 2, pg. 20-_

It had been ten years since the murders of James and Lily Potter on October 31st, 1981. Privet drive, where Harry Potter lived, hadn't changed one bit. Vernon still worked for Grunning's, a muggle drill company- Petunia didn't work and their son, Dudley was little more than a brat who had a tantrum every time he didn't get his own way. As an outsider looking in, you would see many family photos on the walls, portraying memory after memory of doting parents who loved their son. Nobody could ever have guessed that another boy lived in the house; their nephew, Harry James Potter.

Through resentment, not just of Harry himself; but of his mother, Lily, and James potter as well- Harry was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

 **Ron Weasley:** _We never really knew much about Harry's upbringing, not in the beginning at least. He was always very reserved about things such as that. In fact, he still is to this day, though it isn't as bad as it used to be. Harry was always reluctant to talk about home- I guess it is kind of easy to see why when we look back on it like this._

 **Minerva McGonagall:** _If, all those years ago when we left Harry to those Muggles, we could possibly have known what their treatment of that poor boy would have been- then I personally would have taken him in- even if Albus did insist that Harry would be safe with his family because of the sacrifice of his mother. I'm sure he would have been much happier. I swear, if I ever get my hands on those Dursley's…_

 _ **Rubeus Hagrid:**_ _I'll kill those blimmin muggles, how d're th'y._

Forced to do the chores, cook and be a general slave for the Dursley's- Harry had never truly known happiness.

So as Dudley's birthday rolled around, always a big event in the eyes of his relatives, it is to his great surprise that he ends up going to the Zoo alongside his family. However, he probably wouldn't have been going at all if hadn't been for poor Mrs Figg, the lady down the street who had broken her leg tripping over one of her many cats. Dudley was against Harry going of course; he cried and screamed right up until the moment his best friend Piers turned up at the door.

 **Harry:** _I'll be honest here-_ __ _I hated my family growing up; I wanted nothing more than to escape them. Vile people from the very beginning, even if I do now understand their reasoning. It was all that I had ever wanted, to leave them. I never knew that I would soon get my greatest wish. At that time resistance was futile, I was nothing more to them than a little brat born to their freak relatives. Secretly, I jumped at the chance to escape the prison that Four Privet Drive had become._

Everything had been going well that day. Harry had eaten ice cream, seen animals he had never seen before and not been bullied once by his cousin. But, like it always seems to when Harry Potter is around, his luck soon ran out.

When his cousin knocked Harry out of the way, so he could see the snake that at the time Harry had been talking to-

 _ **Harry:**_ _At this was time, I was unaware that I was even a parselmouth, or that what I was doing was weird and unusual. I just assumed that it was another one of those odd things that seemed to happen to me all the time._

Little did he know what was about to happen next. The glass vanished, leaving Dudley to fall into the tank, the snake to escape and Harry unable to stop himself from laughing. That is until Uncle and Aunt arrived at the scene.

The fiasco that then followed included the snake escaping, Aunt Petunia fussing and Uncle Vernon's rambling. Harry though, had managed to earn his longest punishment yet. From then until he received his Hogwarts letter, Harry received little more than one meal a day and a single chance to go to the bathroom.

 _ **Harry:**_ _They once more accused me of being little more a 'freak' of nature. I didn't know about the magical world. I had no idea that these magical outbursts were actually reasonably normal for someone like me, someone who had yet to start their magical training._

 _ **In part two of our journey into the life of Harry Potter, we will look into the letters Harry receives seemingly from no one, a scared Dursley family, and a hut on a rock.**_


End file.
